The present invention relates to a continuous gas phase polymerization process for producing polyethylene and interpolymers of ethylene and at least one other olefin comprising introducing into a polymerization medium ethylene or ethylene and other olefin(s), a Ziegler-Natta catalyst comprising a titanium component and a co-catalyst component, and at least one saturated halogenated hydrocarbon(s) wherein the at least one or more saturated halogenated hydrocarbon(s) is present in a molar ratio of saturated halogenated hydrocarbon(s) to the titanium component of the Ziegler-Natta catalyst from 0.4:1 to about 3.5:1.
The use of halogenated hydrocarbons with titanium containing Ziegler-Natta catalysts for the production of polyethylene is disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,863,995; 5,990,251; 4,657,998 and 3,354,139. In general it is disclosed that the halogenated hydrocarbons may reduce the rate of ethane formation, control the molecular weight of the polyethylene, produce polyethylenes with broad molecular weight distributions, or provide other effects.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,990,251 it is disclosed that halogenated hydrocarbons are used, in a polymerization process for producing polyethylene utilizing a titanium based Ziegler-Natta catalyst, for increasing the catalyst activity in the polymerization. It is further stated that the amount of halogenated hydrocarbon must be present in a molar ratio of halogenated hydrocarbon to titanium of the Ziegler-Natta catalyst from 0.001 to 0.15. Furthermore it is disclosed that when the molar ratio of halogenated hydrocarbon to titanium is too high, the activity of the catalyst is not appreciably modified or is substantially reduced in a continuous polymerization process. It is also stated that when the molar ratio is too low, the catalyst activity is not substantially modified.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,863,995 there is also reference to catalytic activity in a process for producing polyethylene using a titanium containing Ziegler-Natta catalyst and a halogenated hydrocarbon in a specified amount. The patent states that the halogenated hydrocarbon is present in a molar ratio of halogenated hydrocarbon to the titanium in the catalyst of 0.01 to 1.8. It is further stated that the specified quantity of halogenated hydrocarbon results in no substantial variation of the average activity of the catalyst.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,354,139 there is disclosed the use of halogenated hydrocarbons with a Ziegler-Natta catalyst to control the molecular weight of polyethylene prepared in a solution or slurry polymerization process.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,657,998 there is disclosed a catalyst system comprising titanium containing catalyst component, isoprenylaluminum and a halohydrocarbon for the production of polyethylene having a broad molecular weight distribution.
Applicants have unexpectedly found that in a continuous gas phase polymerization process for producing polyethylene and interpolymers of ethylene and at least one other olefin comprising introducing into a polymerization medium the ethylene or ethylene and at least one other olefin, a Ziegler-Natta catalyst comprising a titanium component and a co-catalyst component, and at least one saturated halogenated hydrocarbon(s) wherein the at least one or more saturated halogenated hydrocarbon(s) is present in a molar ratio of saturated halogenated hydrocarbon(s) to the titanium component of the Ziegler-Natta catalyst from 0.4:1 to about 3.5:1 the activity of the catalyst is increased as compared with a process carried out in the absence of a saturated halogenated hydrocarbon.
Applicants have unexpectedly found that in a continuous gas phase polymerization process for producing polyethylene and interpolymers of ethylene and at least one other olefin comprising introducing into a polymerization medium the ethylene or ethylene and at least one other olefin, a Ziegler-Natta catalyst comprising a titanium component and a co-catalyst component, and at least one saturated halogenated hydrocarbon(s) wherein the at least one or more saturated halogenated hydrocarbon(s) is present in a molar ratio of saturated halogenated hydrocarbon(s) to the titanium component of the Ziegler-Natta catalyst from 0.4:1 to about 3.5:1 the activity of the catalyst is increased as compared with a process carried out in the absence of a saturated halogenated hydrocarbon.
The continuous gas phase polymerization process for producing ethylene and interpolymers of ethylene and at least one other olefin may be carried out using any suitable continuous gas phase polymerization process. These types of processes and means for operating the polymerization reactors are well known and completely described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,709,853; 4,003.712; 4,011,382; 4,012,573; 4,302,566; 4,543,399; 4,882,400; 5,352,749 and 5,541,270. These patents disclose gas phase polymerization processes wherein the polymerization zone is either mechanically agitated or fluidized by the continuous flow of the gaseous monomer and diluent. The entire contents of these patents are incorporated herein by reference.
The polymerization process of the present invention is effected as a continuous gas phase process such as, for example, a gas phase fluid bed process. A fluid bed reactor for use in the process of the present invention typically comprises a reaction zone and a so-called velocity reduction zone. The reaction zone comprises a bed of growing polymer particles, formed polymer particles and a minor amount of catalyst particles fluidized by the continuous flow of the gaseous monomer and diluent to remove heat of polymerization through the reaction zone. Optionally, some of the recirculated gases may be cooled and compressed to form liquids that increase the heat removal capacity of the circulating gas stream when readmitted to the reaction zone. A suitable rate of gas flow may be readily determined by simple experiment. Make up of gaseous monomer to the circulating gas stream is at a rate equal to the rate at which particulate polymer product and monomer associated therewith is withdrawn from the reactor and the composition of the gas passing through the reactor is adjusted to maintain an essentially steady state gaseous composition within the reaction zone. The gas leaving the reaction zone is passed to the velocity reduction zone where entrained particles are removed. Finer entrained particles and dust may be removed in a cyclone and/or fine filter. The said gas is compressed in a compressor, passed through a heat exchanger wherein the heat of polymerization and the heat of compression are removed, and then returned to the reaction zone.
In more detail, the reactor temperature of the fluid bed process ranges from about 30xc2x0 C. to about 130xc2x0 C. In general, the reactor temperature is operated at the highest temperature that is feasible taking into account the sintering temperatures of the polymer product within the reactor.
The process of the present invention is suitable for the polymerization of ethylene and interpolymers of ethylene with at least one or more other olefins. The other olefins, for example, may contain from 3 to 16 carbon atoms. Included herein are homopolymers of ethylene and interpolymers of ethylene and the other olefin(s). The interpolymers include interpolymers of ethylene and at least one olefin(s) wherein the ethylene content is at least about 50% by weight of the total monomers involved. Exemplary olefins that may be utilized herein are propylene, 1-butene, 1-pentene, 1-hexene, 1-heptene, 1-octene, 4-methyl-1-pentene, 1-decene, 1-dodecene, 1-hexadecene and the like. Also utilizable herein are non-conjugated dienes and olefins formed in situ in the polymerization medium. When olefins are formed in situ in the polymerization medium, the formation of interpolymers of ethylene containing long chain branching may occur.
The Ziegler-Natta catalysts utilized herein are well known in the industry. The Ziegler-Natta catalysts in the simplest form are comprised of a titanium component and a co-catalyst component comprising at least one organometallic compound. In the process of the present invention, the components of the catalyst can be introduced in any manner known in the art. For example, the catalyst components can be introduced directly into the fluidized bed reactor in the form of a solution, a slurry or a dry free flowing powder. The catalyst can also be used in the form of a deactivated catalyst, or in the form of a prepolymer obtained by contacting the titanium component with one or more olefins in the presence of a co-catalyst. The Ziegler-Natta catalyst can optionally contain magnesium and/or chlorine. Such magnesium and chlorine containing catalysts may be prepared by any manner known in the art.
The co-catalyst component of the Ziegler-Natta catalyst used in the process of the present invention can be any organometallic compound, or mixtures thereof, that can activate the titanium metal component of the Ziegler-Natta catalyst in the polymerization of ethylene homopolymers and interpolymers. In particular, the organometallic co-catalyst compound that is reacted with the titanium component contains a metal selected from Groups 1, 2, 11, 12, 13 and/or 14 of the Periodic Table of the Elements as published in xe2x80x9cChemical and Engineering Newsxe2x80x9d, 63(5), 27, 1985. In this format, the groups are numbered 1-18. Exemplary of such metals are lithium, magnesium, copper, zinc, aluminum, silicon and the like, or mixtures thereof.
Preferred for use herein are the organoaluminum compounds such as the trialkylaluminum compounds and dialkylaluminum monohalides. Examples include trimethylaluminum, triethylaluminum, trihexylaluminum, dimethylaluminum chloride, and diethylaluminum chloride.
The titanium component, with or without co-catalyst, may be deposited on a carrier. In so doing, there may be used as the carrier any catalyst carrier compound known in the art. Exemplary carriers are magnesium oxides, magnesium oxyhalides and magnesium halides, particularly magnesium chloride. The catalyst, with or without the carrier, may be supported on a solid porous support, such as silica, alumina and the like.
The Ziegler-Natta catalyst may contain conventional components in addition to the titanium component and the organometallic co-catalyst component. For example, there may be added any internal or external electron donor(s) known in the art, and the like.
The Ziegler-Natta catalyst may be prepared by any method known in the art. The catalyst can be in the form of a solution, a slurry or a dry free flowing powder. The amount of Ziegler-Natta catalyst used is that which is sufficient to allow production of the desired amount of polymeric material.
The polymerization reaction is carried out in the presence of a saturated halogenated hydrocarbon, present in a molar ratio of saturated halogenated hydrocarbon(s) to the titanium of the Ziegler-Natta catalyst, from 0.4:1 to about 3.5:1. Preferably the saturated halogenated hydrocarbon is present in a molar ratio ranging from about 0.5:1 to about 3:1, and more preferably from about 1:1 to about 2:1.
Any saturated halogenated hydrocarbon may be used in the process of the present invention. If desired more than one saturated halogenated hydrocarbon can be used. Typical of such saturated halogenated hydrocarbons are monohalogen and polyhalogen substituted aliphatic and alicyclic hydrocarbons having 1 to 12 carbon atoms. Exemplary saturated halogenated hydrocarbons are fluoromethane; chloromethane; bromomethane; iodomethane; difluromethane; dichloromethane; dibromomethane; diiodomethane; chloroform; bromoform; iodoform; carbon tetrachloride; carbon tetrabromide; carbon tetraiodide; bromofluoromethane; bromochloromethane; bromoiodomethane; chlorofluoromethane; chloroiodomethane; fluoroiodomethane; bromodifluromethane; bromodichloromethane; bromodiiodomethane; chlorodifluromethane; chlorodibromomethane; chlorodiiodomethane; fluorodichloromethane; fluorodibromomethane; fluorodiiodomethane; iododifluromethane; iododichloromethane; iododibromomethane; bromotrifluoromethane; bromotrichloromethane; bromotriiodomethane; chlorotrifluoromethane; chlorotribromomethane; chlorotriiodomethane; fluorotrichloromethane; fluorotribromomethane; fluorotriiodomethane; iodotrifluoromethane; iodotrichloromethane; iodotribromomethane; fluoroethane; chloroethane; bromoethane; iodoethane; 1,1-difluoroethane; 1,1-dichloroethane; 1,1-dibromoethane; 1,1-diiodoethane; 1,2-difluoroethane; 1,2-dichloroethane; 1,2-dibromoethane; 1,2-diiodoethane; 1-bromo-l-fluoroethane; 1-bromo-1-chloroethane; 1-bromo-1-iodoethane; 1-chloro-1-fluoroethane; 1-chloro-1-iodoethane; 1-fluoro-1-iodoethane; 1-bromo-2-fluoroethane; 1-bromo-2-chloroethane; 1-bromo-2-iodoethane; 1-chloro-2-fluoroethane; 1-chloro-2-iodoethane; 1-fluoro-2-iodoethane; 1,1,1-trifluoroethane; 1,1,1-trichloroethane; 1,1,1-tribromoethane; 1,1,1-triiodoethane; 1,1,2-trifluoroethane; 1,1,2-trichloroethane; 1,1,2-tribromoethane; 1,1,2-triiodoethane; 1-bromo-1,1-difluoroethane; 1-bromo-1,1-dichloroethane; 1-bromo-1,1-diiodoethane; 1-chloro-1,1-difluoroethane; 1-chloro-1,1-dibromoethane; 1-chloro-1,1-diiodoethane; 1-fluoro-1,1-dichloroethane; 1-fluoro-1,1-dibromoethane; 1-fluoro-1,1-diiodoethane; 1-iodo-1,1-difluoroethane; 1-iodo-1,1-dichloroethane; 1-iodo-1,1-dibromoethane; 1-bromo-1,2-difluoroethane; 1-bromo-1,2-dichloroethane; 1-bromo-1,2-diiodoethane; 1-chloro-1,2-difluoroethane; 1-chloro-1,2-dibromoethane; 1-chloro-1,2-diiodoethane; 1-fluoro-1,2-dichloroethane; 1-fluoro-1,2-dibromoethane; 1-fluoro-1,2-diiodoethane; 1-iodo-1,2-difluoroethane; 1-iodo-1,2-dichloroethane; 1-iodo-1,2-dibromoethane; 2-bromo-1,1-difluoroethane; 2-bromo-1,1-dichloroethane; 2-bromo-1,1-diiodoethane; 2-chloro-1,1-difluoroethane; 2-chloro-1,1-dibromoethane; 2-chloro-1,1-diiodoethane; 2-fluoro-1,1-dichloroethane; 2-fluoro-1,1-dibromoethane; 2-fluoro-1,1-diiodoethane; 2-iodo-1,1-difluoroethane; 2-iodo-1,1-dichloroethane; 2-iodo-1,1-dibromoethane; 1,1,1,2-tetrafluoroethane; 1,1,1,2-tetrachloroethane; 1,1,1,2-tetrabromoethane; 1,1,1,2-tetraiodoethane; 1,1,2,2-tetrafluoroethane; 1,1,2,2-tetrachloroethane; 1,1,2,2-tetrabromoethane; 1,1,2,2-tetraiodoethane; 2-bromo-1,1,1-trifluoroethane; 2-bromo-1,1,1-trichloroethane; 2-bromo-1,1,1-triiodoethane; 2-chloro-1,1,1-trifluoroethane; 2-chloro-1,1,1-tribromoethane; 2-chloro-1,1,1-triiodoethane; 2-fluoro-1,1,1-trichloroethane; 2-fluoro-1,1,1-tribromoethane; 2-fluoro-1,1,1-triiodoethane; 2-iodo-1,1,1-trifluoroethane; 2-iodo-1,1,1-trichloroethane; 2-iodo-1,1,1-tribromoethane; 1,1-dibromo-2,2-difluoroethane; 1,1-dibromo-2,2-dichloroethane; 1,1-dibromo-2,2-diiodoethane; 1,1-dichloro-2,2-difluoroethane; 1,1-dichloro-2,2-diiodoethane; 1,1-difluoro-2,2-diiodoethane; 1,2-dibromo-1,2-difluoroethane; 1,2-dibromo-1,2-dichloroethane; 1,2-dibromo-1,2-diiodoethane; 1,2-dichloro-1,2-difluoroethane; 1,2-dichloro-1,2-diiodoethane; 1,2-difluoro-1,2-diiodoethane; 2-bromo-2-chloro-1,1,1-trifluoroethane; hexafluoroethane; hexachloroethane; chloropentafluoroethane; iodopentafluoroethane; 1,2-dibromotetrachloroethane; fluoroethylene; chloroethylene; bromoethylene; iodoethylene; 1,1-difluorothylene; 1,1-dichloroethylene; 1,1-dibromoethylene; 1,1-diiodoethylene; 1,1,2-trifluorothylene; 1,1,2-trichloroethylene; 1,1,2-tribromoethylene; 1,1,2-triiodoethylene; 1,1,2,2-tetrafluorothylene; 1,1,2,2-tetrachloroethylene; 1,1,2,2-tetrabromoethylene; 1,1,2,2-tetraiodoethylene; 1-bromo-1,2,2-trifluorothylene; 1-bromo-1,2,2-trichloroethylene; 1-bromo-1,2,2-triiodoethylene; 1-chloro-1,2,2-trifluorothylene; 1-chloro-1,2,2-tribromoethylene; 1-chloro-1,2,2-triiodoethylene; 1-fluoro-1,2,2-trichloroethylene; 1-fluoro-1,2,2-tribromoethylene; 1-fluoro-1,2,2-triiodoethylene; 1-iodo-1,2,2-trifluorothylene, 1-iodo-1,2,2-trichloroethylene; 1-iodo-1,2,2-tribromoethylene; 1,1-dibromo-2,2-difluorothylene; 1,1-dibromo-2,2-dichloroethylene; 1,1-dibromo-2,2-diiodoethylene; 1,1-dichloro-2,2-difluoroethylene; 1,1-dichloro-2,2-diiodoethylene; 1,1-difluoro-2,2-diiodoethylene; 1,2-dibromo-1,2-difluorothylene; 1,2-dibromo-1,2-dichloroethylene; 1,2-dibromo-1,2-diiodoethylene; 1,2-dichloro-1,2-difluoroethylene; 1,2-dichloro-1,2-diiodoethylene; 1,2-difluoro-1,2-diiodoethylene; 1-fluoropropane; 1-bromopropane; 1-chloropropane; 1-iodopropane; 2-fluoropropane; 2-bromopropane; 2-chloropropane; 2-iodopropane; 1,3-difluoropropane; 1,3-dibromopropane; 1,3-dichloropropane; 1,3-diiodopropane; 1-fluorobutane; 1-bromobutane; 1-chlorobutane; 1-iodobutane; 2-fluorobutane; 2-bromobutane; 2-chlorobutane; 2-iodobutane; 1-fluoro-2-methylpropane; 1-bromo-2-methylpropane; 1-chloro-2-methylpropane; 1-iodo-2-methylpropane; 2-fluoro-2-methylpropane; 2-bromo-2-methylpropane; 2-chloro-2-methylpropane; 2-iodo-2-methylpropane; 1-fluoropentane; 1-bromopentane; 1-chloropentane; 1-iodopentane; 2-fluoropentane; 2-bromopentane; 2-chloropentane; 2-iodopentane; 3-fluoropentane; 3-bromopentane; 3-chloropentane; 3-iodopentane; 1-fluoro-2-methyl-butane; 1-bromo-2-methyl-butane; 1-chloro-2-methyl-butane; 1-iodo-2-methyl-butane; 1-fluoro-3-methyl-butane; 1-bromo-3-methyl-butane; 1-chloro-3-methyl-butane; 1-iodo-3-methyl-butane; 2-fluoro-2-methyl-butane; 2-bromo-2-methyl-butane; 2-chloro-2-methyl-butane; 2-iodo-2-methyl-butane; 1-fluoro-2,2-dimethylpropane; 1-bromo-2,2-dimethylpropane; 1-chloro-2,2-dimethylpropane; 1-iodo-2,2-dimethylpropane; hexafluoropropene; hexachloropropene; perfluoro-2-methyl-2-pentene; perfluoropropyl chloride; perfluoroisopropyl chloride; perfluoropropyl iodide; perfluoroisopropyl iodide; 1,2-dibromohexafluoropropane; perfluoropentane; perfluorohexane; chlorocyclopropane; pentachlorocyclopropane; chlorocyclobutane; chlorocyclopentane; chlorocyclohexane; 1,1-dichlorocyclobutane; 1,1-dichlorocyclopentane; 1,1,1-dichorocyclohexane; cis-1,2-dichlorocyclobutane; cis-1,2-dichlorocyclopentane; cis-1,2-dichlorocyclohexane; trans-1,2-dichlorocyclobutane; trans-1,2-dichlorocyclopentane; trans-1,2-dichlorocyclohexane; alpha-1,2,3,4,5,6-hexachlorocyclohexane; tetrachlorocyclopropane and the like.
Preferred for use in the process of the present invention are dichloromethane; dibromomethane; chloroform; carbon tetrachloride; bromochloromethane; chlorofluoromethane; bromodichloromethane; chlorodifluromethane; fluorodichloromethane; chlorotrifluoromethane; fluorotrichloromethane; 1,2-dichloroethane; 1,2-dibromoethane; 1-chloro-1-fluoroethane; 1-chloro-1,1-difluoroethane; 1-chloro-1,2-difluoroethane; 2-chloro-1,1-difluoroethane; 1,1,1,2-tetrafluoroethane; 1,1,1,2-tetrachloroethane; 2-chloro-1,1,1-trifluoroethane; 1,1-dichloro-2,2-difluoroethane; 1,2-dichloro-1,2-difluoroethane; hexafluoroethane; hexachloroethane; chloropentafluoroethane and 1,2-dibromotetrachloroethane.
Most preferred for use in the process of the present invention are dichloromethane; chloroform; carbon tetrachloride; chlorofluoromethane; chlorodifluromethane; dichlorodifluoromethane, fluorodichloromethane; chlorotrifluoromethane; fluorotrichloromethane; 1,2-dichloroethane; 1,2-dibromoethane; 1,1,1,2-tetrachloroethane; 2-chloro-1,1,1-trifluoroethane; 1,1-dichloro-2,2-difluoroethane; 1,2-dichloro-1,2-difluoroethane; hexafluoroethane and hexachloroethane.
The saturated halogenated hydrocarbons may be used individually or as mixtures thereof.
The saturated halogenated hydrocarbon may be introduced into the polymerization medium as such, or diluted in a liquid hydrocarbon such as an alkane for example, propane, n-butane, isobutane, n-pentane, isopentane, hexane, cyclohexane, heptane, octane and the like.
In carrying out the polymerization reaction of the present process there may be added other conventional additives generally utilized in processes for polymerizing olefins.
Any conventional additive may be added to the polyethylenes obtained by the present invention. Examples of the additives include nucleating agents, heat stabilizers, antioxidants of phenol type, sulfur type and phosphorus type, lubricants, antistatic agents, dispersants, copper harm inhibitors, neutralizing agents, foaming agents, plasticizers, anti-foaming agents, flame retardants, crosslinking agents, flowability improvers such as peroxides, ultraviolet light absorbers, light stabilizers, weathering stabilizers, weld strength improvers, slip agents, anti-blocking agents, antifogging agents, dyes, pigments, natural oils, synthetic oils, waxes, fillers and rubber ingredients.
The polyethylenes of the present invention may be fabricated into films by any technique known in the art. For example, films may be produced by the well known cast film, blown film and extrusion coating techniques.
Further, the polyethylenes may be fabricated into other articles of manufacture, such as molded articles, by any of the well known techniques.
The invention will be more readily understood by reference to the following examples. There are, of course, many other forms of this invention which will become obvious to one skilled in the art, once the invention has been fully disclosed, and it will accordingly be recognized that these examples are given for the purpose of illustration only, and are not to be construed as limiting the scope of this invention in any way.